


I Want This

by ChaoticBliss



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticBliss/pseuds/ChaoticBliss
Summary: Months of tension and unspoken feelings had lead to this.





	I Want This

"Tandy, we really don't have to rush this y'kno-" 

The blonde shut him up with a kiss, hands gripping the back of his neck as they knocked through the door of Ty's bedroom. 

"One whole year of not being able to touch you Ty-" Tandy mumbled against his lips, momentarily pulling away from him so she could close and lock his door. 

"Tandy I know, but If you wanted to take this slow I-whoa." 

She shoved him down on his back and onto the bed. Tandy smiled, eyes glistening with mischief and want as she looked down on hin.

"I'm not some porcelain doll Ty. I want you and I've wanted for a long time and now I can finally act on it. There's no doubt in my mind about this, we've been taking things crazy slow since Roxxon and- no, not right now. I want this more than I've wanted a lot of things. So yeah, I'm pretty sure I want to do this and like, now."

He nodded and watched in awe, and a little bit of fear, as Tandy pulled her shirt off and straddled his hips. 

His hands ran over the smooth fabric of the jeans that covered her waist. 

He'd be lying if he said he didn't want this either but to say he was nervous would be an understatement. To Tandy, it seemed like a cake walk but Ty was a mess. 

She had easily become one of the most important people in his life, a stranger to a sort friend and then his only ally against Roxxon. Now, his sorta kinda girlfriend who he was completely and utterly in love with. 

No other girl had ever come close to impacting his life in the way Tan did. 

On paper, they were seemingly opposites but somehow she had become his best friend and the only person who really knew him. At times, better than he knew himself. 

And now, staring up at her in all her glory, he couldn't help but feel his nerves kick in.

Here she was, right on top of him. Like, right. on. top. of. him. 

And fuck man, she looked amazing.

Tandy smiled, that easy Tandy smile, before leaning down to kiss Tyrone again. This time slower than before, less urgent. It made him feel like they had all the time in the world even they really only had until his dad got back from work.

Tandy traced the bottom hem of his jersey and Tyrone took the cue, letting her help him take it off. 

"Relax okay, it's just me and you." She whispered feeling the anxiety radiating off him. Tyrone nodded, taking in her words.  

A little confident then before as he took the time to flip their position. 

Months of tension and unspoken feelings had lead to this. 

Ty traced the straps of her bra and Tandy sat up on her elbows, figuring this was his nice way of saying he wanted it off.

"Thanks." He mumbled and she laughed. His fingers fumbled with the back of her bra, he had never actually taken anyone's off before. 

It was not as easy as they made it seem in the movies. 

He could feel the sweat that beaded on his forehead as Tandy looked up at him in amusement. 

"Do you -uh need some help there  Tyrone?" she smiled and he sighed. 

"Uh yeah, that would be helpful." He answered and she laughed as the two of them sat up. 

As they sat there, face to face, Ty could feel his nerves rushing back to him. Especially as Tandy looked directly at him as she undid the confinements of her bra. He watched, feeling his palms sweat a little as he did so. 

He resisted the urge to look away from her eyes, even when he heard the sound of the clothing hitting the floor. 

"Ty" 

"Mm-yeah."

"You can look." 

He nodded, yeah, he should've know that. Tandy chuckled as his gaze traveled down and well-"Holy shit." He breathed out and she couldn't help the little smirk that appeared on her face.  His expression and overall reaction to her boobs were a pretty big confidence booster. 

"Ty, I'm gonna do something okay." 

He nodded, eyes still glued to her chest. 

Tandy smiled before getting off his bed and turning her back to him. 

"If any of this makes you uncomfortable just tell me okay." She said and he mumbled an okay, cheeks burning a little under the melanin of his skin.

Tandy took a deep breath before pulling the zipper of her jeans down. Soon after, both her underwear and bottoms followed. 

Tyrone's breathing hitched as he watched her turn back around. 

Tandy may have seemed like this complete and nerveless, confident girl but in reality, she had her insecurities. Mainly emotionally but there were a few physical things too. After years of scamming rich kids, she had a  few scars to show it. The fight  with Roxxon didn't help either. 

Her arms self consciously crossed around her stomach and her eyes fell to the ground, god why did she do this? 

Ty on the other hand was blown away. He stood in front of her and carefully he reached out. Instead of going for the places Tandy assumed he would, he fingers traced the now healed gash on her shoulder. 

She shuddered at his gentleness. 

His other hand found the scar on her side and softly he ran his fingers over it. The entire time he watched her, like she was some kind of angel sent down from heaven. 

She knew she wasn't and Ty did too, but he still looked at her like one.

For some reason, despite knowing her better than anyone, he still felt like she was one. 

"You are so fucking beautiful Tan." 

His words were soft but they left an effect.

This, this is why she loved Tyrone. He always knew just what to say to make her feel loved and safe. 

Her eyes locked on his as her arms fell to her sides, exposing the slash mark of some asshole's pocket knife she got on a particular shitty night on the job. 

Tandy wasn't conscious about it though, she knew Ty would just find a reason to love it. 

And Ty, he couldn't hold back anymore. His hand cupped her face and he closed the distance. Lips ingraining themselves on hers like a tattoo. 

He deepened the kiss as Tandy fumbled with the hem of his basketball shorts, eventually getting them down. Ty didn't waste time kicking them off and easily falling back onto the bed with her. Somehow, when they rolled over, she ended up on top again. 

Her dick rubbed against her as she straddled him and jesus christ, he was already seeing stars. 

"Condoms." Tandy mumbled against his neck and Ty nodded. 

"Uh huh, yeah."  He was too lost in the sensation of her to register her words. 

"No Ty-" she pulled off and he resisted the urge to pull her back to him, -"do you have condoms?!" She asked him, lazy smile on her face. 

"Oh yeah, yeah, that's important. " He said, eyes widening at the realization. 

"Mmhm, I'm really not tryna get pregnant." She joked anxiously but the idea sent a tinge of fear through them both. 

Tyrone reached over and opened the first drawer of his bedside table,  pulling out the Trojans his dad gave him when he first started dating Evita. 

He only used it once with her and just thinking about it made him cringe. 

He fumbled with the tiny package as Tandy moved back to sit on his thighs. 

"Do you need help?" She asked. 

"Nah-I uh got it." He reassured her and she nodded, biting her lip as she watched him roll it on.

She hadn't really got a good look at that part of him before and wow, he really was not lacking in that depart-

"You ready?" 

"Huh? Uh yeah, yeah I am." She told him, snapping herself from those thoughts. 

He smiled up at her and her stomach fluttered with butterflies. 

"Do you wanna be on to-" 

"Yep." She answered without hesitation and Ty laughed, well that was that then. 

Carefully, Tandy wrapped her hand around him and pulled herself up over him. He shivered at the feeling of her hand, mind going a little hazy at the feeling. 

His eyes looked up at her, her's already trained on him. 

"I love you, y'know that?" He whispered and Tandy felt her heart thump a little harder in her chest. 

"Yeah, yeah I do." Her words were softer than his but Ty heard them loud and clear. He was glad she knew, he always wanted to make sure she did. 

And then, she sunk down and all previous thoughts vanished from their minds. 

"Ah fuck."

"Shit Tan." 

Her hands placed themselves on his chest and his gripped tightened a little on her waist. 

Jesus, tears brimmed the corner of her eyes as she breathed in deep. This was really good, and shit she was full. 

Ty let out a shaky breath, is this what heaven felt like? Cuz this, this feeling of being in her felt a lot like what he imagined heaven to be. Warm and so fucking good. 

Once he regained some composure he looked up at her and jesus, she was a vision. So fucking beautiful. 

Tandy's eyes widened a little as she looked down at him,  smiling at his words that he didn't even realize slipped from his mouth.

"I'm gonna start moving okay." She told him and he nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah please do that." 

Tandy laughed a little before doing exactly what she said she'd do. She kept a pace, slow and steady and Ty was a mess beneath her. His groans moved in sync with her own soft sighs and whimpers.

He murmured sweet nothings to her and holy names. She was pretty sure he didn't exactly know what he was saying half the time but neither did she. 

This was so good, so freaking good. It took her a minute to adjust to him but once she did, she never wanted to it to end. Sex before this had never felt like this, not half as good or half as meaningful to her. It was always a matter of circumstance and some of the time, an advantage or a weapon. 

Tandy had never seen it as something you just do with the person you love, she had never cared about any of her partners the way she cared about Ty. 

Maybe that's what made it better, the fact that it was with him and no one else. 

That he brought out emotions in her that no one else had that made this experience memorable and kinda beautiful at the same time. 

Sex, before her dad passed, was ways made out to feel like a bad thing. A dirty thing. 

Some of the time, it did feel like. But nothing, nothing with him felt bad or dirty. It was always good, always so good. 

Her pace rarely faltered as she moved, going up and down over and over again.

Ty's hands wandered to her mid back and slowly she let him bring her down to him. Chest to chest as they moved together. 

"Ty I-I'm not gonna last" her words turned to moans and he nodded.

"I-me either." he mumbled before reattaching their lips 

He kissed her softly as she climbed closer and closer to her high. Her pace got lazy and Ty took the opportunity to switch positions. 

She looked up at him with wide eyes, and all he did was kiss her in response. Tandy sighed into his mouth, and he worked to maintain the same pace she once had. 

"Fuck, I-" And she was gone, the words lost on them both as she did so. 

Tandy saw white, she could feel a tear escape her eye as she did so but she didn't too far gone to care. She shuddered beneath Tyrone as he rode her through her orgasm and into his own. 

His pace became sloppy until he stopped altogether and spilled into the condom. Ty's breathing ran ragged as he lost himself in the stars behind his eyes. Just in time for Tandy came back down to earth. She looked up at him, gently stroking the sides of his hair. Tandy took note of his rather cute O face.

"Wow." He breathed out, smiling lazily at her once he'd come down. 

"Yeah." She replied, returning an equally lazy smile. 

Slowly Ty pulled out, and moved to lay  beside her. 

"That was pretty-" 

"Incredible. " He finished for her and Tandy nodded. 

"Yeah, yeah it was." She agreed, watching as Ty fumbled with the condom. Pulling it off and throwing it in the trashcan near his door. 

Tandy grabbed the discarded sheets at the edge of the bed and pulled them over her and Ty before snuggling into the crook of his neck. 

He wrapped an arm around her and breathed deeply. Tandy could hear his heart beating against his chest and it was oddly comforting. 

They stayed there, wrapped in the comfort of each other for awhile. 

His hands gently tracing intricate patterns on her back as they did so. 

"I love you too."She whispered, moving to look up at him. 

Ty scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and she laughed, realizing how random that was. 

"Sorry, you said it earlier and I didn't say it back but I-uh-I want you to know that I love you. Even if I'm not the best at saying it sometimes." She told him. 

Baring your soul to someone wasn't as easy as Ty made it seem but still, it was necessary. She never wanted him to feel like he didn't mean as much to her as she did to him. 

That would never be true, Tandy loved him so much that it hurt sometimes. Not being able to be with him like for a whole year, that hurt. She wanted him in every way possible and she was right to. This was too good to not experience.

"I know." He assured her before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

She settled back into him, and sighed. Tracing similar patterns on his chest until a familiar question popped into her head. 

"How long until your dad get home?" She asked. 

"Uh,-" Ty glanced at the clock and sighed a little in relief, "-like an hour and a half? Do you want to leav-" 

"No, I just, can we stay like this? Just for a little bit?" 

She was overly aware of how vulnerable that made her sound but there was no reason to put up walls with him. She trusted him, more than anyone at this point. They had been threw too much for her not to.

"Yeah, as long as you want." He told her and Tandy nodded, wrapping her arm a little tighter around his torso. 

They stayed like that for another half hour. The entire time, Ty traced patterns on her back and hummed comfortingly underneath her. 

This was nice. 

This was good. 

And for once in a really long time, Tandy felt truly safe and content. Right here, in Ty's arms. 

The sex was incredible, but this was good too. Being him in every shape and the sense would always be good. Better than good, it'd be comforting. All she wanted was Ty's comfort.

Tandy never wanted to be without him and something deep inside her told her she would never have to be. That kind of assurance and this feeling she had with him, well, that was enough for Tandy.

It would always be enough for her.


End file.
